1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carbonic acid fatty alcohol ester sulfonates prepared by sulfonation of carbonic acid fatty alcohol esters corresponding to formula I EQU R.sup.1 O--(C.sub.m H.sub.2m O).sub.n --CO--(OC.sub.m H.sub.2m).sub.n --OR.sup.2 (I)
in which
R.sup.1 O is a residue of a fatty alcohol containing 16 to 22 carbon atoms and at least one olefinic double bond, PA0 R.sup.2 O is a residue of a saturated alkanol containing 1 to 22 carbon atoms or a residue of a fatty alcohol containing 16 to 22 carbon atoms and at least one olefinic double bond, PA0 m is the number 2 or 3 and PA0 n is a number of 0 to 20, and subsequent neutralization and hydrolysis of the sulfonation products with bases. PA0 R.sup.1 O is an oleyloxy group, PA0 R.sup.2 O is an oleyloxy, cetyloxy, stearyloxy or ethyloxy group, PA0 m is the number 2 and PA0 n is a number of 0 to 10, are particularly preferred. PA0 x and z are a number of 0 to 18, PA0 y is the number 0, 1 or 2 and PA0 M is an alkali metal, ammonium or, optionally, mono-, di- or trialkyl- or hydroxyalkyl-substituted ammonium ion, PA0 the sum of x+y+z being a number in the range from 14 to 18, or a residue formed by elimination of one molecule of water from the group corresponding to formula IIIa or IIIb, R.sup.4 O is a residue corresponding to formula IIIa or IIIb, in which x, y, z and M are as defined above, or a residue formed by elimination of one molecule of water from the group corresponding to formula IIIa or IIIb or a residue of an alkanol containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, PA0 m is the number 2 or 3 and PA0 n is a number from 1 to 20. PA0 R.sup.3 O is a residue corresponding to formula IIIa or IIIb derived from a fatty alcohol containing 18 carbon atoms, PA0 R.sup.4 O is a residue corresponding to formula IIIa or IIIb derived from a fatty alcohol containing 18 carbon atoms, a linear alkoxy group containing 16 to 18 carbon atoms or an ethoxy group, PA0 m is the number 2, PA0 n is a number of 0 to 10, PA0 x and z are a number of 0 to 14 and PA0 y is the number 0, 1 or 2, PA0 the sum x+y+z=14 and M being as defined above.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sulfonates and lower alkyl esters of unsaturated carboxylic acids are surface-active compounds which may be prepared from lower alkyl esters of unsaturated fatty acids by reaction with sulfur trioxide and subsequent neutralization and hydrolysis, for example in accordance with European Patent Application 0,130,753. The structure of the sulfonates ultimately obtained has not yet been fully elucidated. It may be assumed that mixtures consisting, inter alia, of alkene and hydroxyalkane sulfonates are obtained, cf. J. Falbe, Surfactants in Consumer Products, pages 72-73, (1987), Springer-Verlag, Berlin.